The Kunoichi Code
by Azusa-Angel
Summary: The Kunoichi way of life is hard and dangerous. Sometimes they think it isn't worth it and just want to crawl into a corner and die. However, after a new Chuunin is becomes hysterical, they uncover a plot that everyone may have to learn the Kunoichi Code.
1. The Black Dove

**The Kunoichi Code**

**Chapter 1**

**The Black Dove**

**(I don't own Naruto)**

**XxXxX**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, nursing the small bump on his head. "That hurts!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled, slapping him upside the head once more as she glared at him. "When will you get the hint? Kakashi-sensei is always late so there's no use whining about it!"

And at that comment, Naruto pouted childishly, slumping against the fire truck red guard rail of the bridge that team seven was currently waiting on for their teacher.

It was their normal routine. Wake up at seven am, eat breakfast, meet teammates on the bridge, Sakura yelling at Naruto, and Kakashi showing up around two hours later. It has always been like that and it would probably never change.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke (who had come back after finding out the truth) were Team Seven, with Kakashi Hatake as their team leader. The three were currently lounging on the wooden bridge—which the towns people nick name 'Team Seven's Bridge' for they had been always meeting on there every morning (when they didn't have missions) ever since they were twelve (they were now sixteen)—waiting for their teacher in comfortable silence.

Okay, maybe it wasn't comfortable with Naruto pouting with his arms crossed, Sasuke's overall aura, and Sakura's impatient expression but it was better than them fighting.

And exactly two hours later, Kakashi had poofed in front of them right on time, wearing his usual mask and hiate over his eye, reading his perverted orange book.

"Yo!" He called out lazily, not bothering to look at them. "Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." He didn't look sorry at all, though it was hard to tell since most of his face was covered up.

"You're still late Kakashi-sensei," Naruto and Sakura said together in a bored manner, for they had the same conversation yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and they day before that…

"What are we doing today?" Sasuke asked quietly, though his teammates had heard him loud and clear.

"Nothing much. A few D-rank missions, some training, and yes, we might be able to go to Ichiraku later," The last part was for Naruto—who screamed in delight, punching his fist in the air with a silly grin on his face.

"Well let's go then," Kakashi chuckled, slipping the orange book into his kunai pouch.

**XxXxX**

Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the well known Hyuuga clan, was currently squirming in her seat as her father's unrelenting gaze was resting upon her. She didn't know why her father had called her for a meeting this morning and her mind was going over the multiple possibilities why she was called in all of a sudden.

She hadn't done anything wrong; in fact, she was actually doing very well. She had been promoted to Jonin a few months ago, getting her well earned respect from her family, and had been conquering her shyness so much that she could actually look Naruto in the eye without fainting.

Most of the time.

She still fainted. A lot.

But not as much.

Never mind.

She still fainted whenever Naruto was near.

"You called father," She murmured, her gaze lowered to the floor, her hands were situated in her lap.

"Yes." Was Hiashi's curt and short reply. "I've come to the knowledge that you've been promoted to Jonin." Hinata inwardly sighed, she had been promoted for a few months and her father was only learning about it now. What a shocker.

"Congratulations. It's been about time you've been getting stronger. I only wish that you could've done it sooner like your cousin, Neji. Even your younger sister by five years became chuunin two years faster than you did. Train harder."

Hinata felt herself shrink under her father's harsh words. No matter how much she trained or tried, she was always second best to her father. All her hard work wasn't enough to please the head of the Hyuuga clan.

"However," –at this, Hinata felt a glimmer of hope—"With you recent performances, if you keep it up, you might actually have a chance at being the Head of the Hyuuga clan. I hope you get stronger."

Hinata was shocked, she had thought that her father would want Hanabi, her younger sister, to become the head and her father was actually encouraging her to get stronger.

Hiashi offered a gently smile, "I think it's about time that you learn more about the Hyuuga Jyuuken techniques."

"Dismissed."

Though Hiashi had disappeared, Hinata stayed in her seat, unmoving, unblinking. Her father, the one who had called her weak, wanted to teach her, _train _her, and was actually proud of her for the first time ever since Hanabi was born.

**XxXxX**

Ino was planning on having a great day. Training was cancelled, for they had just finished a B-rank mission, she had gotten her allowance, and had a day off from the flower shop. With her newly acquired allowance mixed in with her mission earnings, she was planning on going shopping and ending the day with a trip to the spa.

It was barely nine in the morning and Ino already had her hands full of multi colored bags from different stores. She was planning on going home to drop them off and then buy even more clothing and accessories.

She winked flirtatiously at a bystander, flipping her long golden locks and smirked when he had turned an interesting shade of red.

_Boys are so predictable. _Ino thought, digging into her skirt pocket for her house keys, _Just wink or talk to them and they're like putty in your hands._

Her hands grasped around the cool metal of her house keys, she had opened the door and was greeted with the familiar sight of her quaint living room. She quickly jogged up the steps and dumped all of her bags onto her purple comforter on her bed before disappearing back into the living room.

Just as she was locking the door, she had spotted a bird flying over the streets of Konoha. It was dove. And not just any dove, a midnight black one. It flew gracefully over her before it was out of sight, though Ino continued to stare with glassy eyes at the direction where the bird had disappeared.

Forgetting about her key,- which was still in the lock- Ino had sprinted towards the Hokage tower, dodging whoever was in her way, the street vendors, the booths, until she was sprinting on the roofs of her houses, her mind on one thing.

_Damnit. Not another one._

**XxXxX**

Hinata was swelling with pride when she entered Team Eight's training grounds. Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai had noticed too, though they didn't dare comment as it could spoil her good mood.

"Good morning," She had chirped with no stutter at all.

"Good morning Hinata," Kiba boyishly grinned, absent mindedly petting Akamaru's large furry head. "You ready to train?"

"Of course Kiba-kun. Who am I training with today?"

"Shino. Kiba, you'll be working with me." The two who had been talking both nodded diligently, walking towards their partner.

"Hello Shino-kun. How are you this morning?" Hinata politely asked, stretching her arms before she settled into battle stance.

"I'm fine, Hinata." Shino, despite the warm weather, was still wearing his large dark coat and hood, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"We'll do regular taijutsu battle for warm up," Kurenai called to them. "No weapons, no jutsus, or help from your bugs, Shino or Akamaru, Kiba. No Byakugan either, Hinata."

The three nodded, before Kiba was the first to attack Kurenai.

However, Hinata and Shino had stayed in their positions, sizing each other up, waiting for their opponent to make a move.

Then, Shino had seemingly disappeared, though Hinata knew better than that. Twisting her body, she had easily deflected one of his blows, before the two had engaged in heated taijutsu battle.

Just before Hinata was going to sweep kick Shino, she had frozen in her spot as she stared above.

There, flapping its wings against the white fluffy clouds was a pure black dove.

"Kurenai-sensei. Did you see…"Hinata trailed off, standing up from her crouching position.

Kurenai solemnly nodded, leaving Kiba and Shino (though you couldn't tell because of his tinted glasses) confused as the two stared at the oddly colored bird.

"Kiba. Shino. Team training is cancelled for the next week. Hinata and I have some… Kunoichi business to attend to."

The two males on Team Eight were confused on how Kurenai phrased her sentence and Kiba was going to ask what she meant, though the two already left the them, heading towards the Hokage Tower, along with many other Kunoichi's, all with grim thoughts and saddened expressions.

Hinata's happy mood from her talk from her father had evaporated and was replaced with sadness, tears threatening fall from her large lavender pupiless eyes.

**XxXxX**

Unlike most of the Kunoichi's, Sakura had not spotted the oddly colored dove as she was busy in her heated training session with her team.

"C'mon Sensei, is that all you got?" Sakura laughed, dodging the multiple punches coming from her silver haired (_silver_ not _grey_) teacher.

Kakashi did not answer, but continued his multiple arrays of punches towards his pink haired student.

"HELL YEAH!" Sakura screamed, punching the ground making the whole area crack.

"I don't get it. Sakura-chan makes the ground crack and crumble almost every day but the next day, everything is all fixed. How is that possible?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. The two were sitting on the branches of a large oak tree, surveying battle as they had already fought before them.

Sasuke shrugged, his eyes analyzing every move of the battle before him, "How should I know? Why don't you ask Tsunade-sama later?"

"Well, well, well. Seem that forehead girl is busy training." Sakura twitched as she withdrew her fist from the mass of rubble she had created.

"What do you want, Ami?" Sakura asked, flexing her hands which were encases in fingerless leather black gloves.

Ami Mitarashi, the cousin of Anko Mitarashi, was a Chuunin of Konoha who was older then Sakura by a year. She was tall and thin, her bright purple hair uneven, resting on her newly acquired chuunin vest.

She was currently leisurely leaning against one of the trees, idly twirling a lock of her pin straight purple hair. She was surveying the damage that Sakura had cause with her chocolate brown eyes, not showing her surprise.

Ami and Sakura had known each other since they were Academy students and weren't friends at all. The two were indifferent to each other, not liking yet not hating each other.

"If you're going to flirt with Sasuke, can you do it later? I'm training with Kakashi-sensei."

Ami scoffed, "I'm over him Sakura. I'm heading over to the Hokage tower. Kunoichi Protocol, Black Dove. You probably missed it so I'm just telling you."

Sakura's breath hitched as she made her way through the piles and mounds of remains until she was standing next to Ami.

"Sensei, I won't be at training for the next few days." She informed him before she disappeared into the crowd with her purple haired acquaintance.

"What was that all about?" Naruto loudly asked Kakashi, who had shook his head. He didn't even know what they meant about Black Doves or Protocols.

"Just forget about it. Sasuke, Naruto, start sparring."

"But _Kakashi-sensei_!" Naruto whined, though he followed his teacher's orders and jumped lightly on the ground. Sasuke inwardly sighed, running his hand through his hair and settled into battle stance, forgetting about the interaction that just happened from Ami and Sakura.

**An: The Black Dove's meaning will be explained in a few chapters. This is more of a prologue then a chapter. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino aren't the only main characters. Other Kunoichi's and Konoha 13 are a big part of it as well. You might be wondering about Ami but she was the only one I could think off to tell Sakura. She's related to Anko because, you have to admit, she looks a lot like her.**

**Lots of Love, Azusa-Angel**

**Review Please!**

**Reveiwing Makes The Worlds Go Round!**

**Or Square...**

**How 'Bout Triangle?**


	2. The Kunoichi Only Corridor

**The Kunoichi Code**

**Chapter 2**

**The Kunoichi Only Corridor**

**(I don't own Naruto)**

**XxXxX**

Naruto was confused.

Okay, he is nearly confused on almost everything…

Let me rephrase that sentence.

Naruto was confused where his teammate, Sakura, had gone.

There, is that better?

No? Well shut up then…

Anyway, after a brutal training sensation, searching for the Fire Daimiyo's wife's cat, Tora, (who had scratched Naruto in the face several times. Something that Sasuke didn't mind and watched amusedly with a smirk on his face) and eating a large helping of Ramen, Naruto was content to crawl in his bed and sleep as much as he wanted to.

However, the way that Sakura had that distant look in her eyes and sad expression that adorned on her face, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what was 'Kunoichi Protocol. Black Dove' meant.

"_Sasuke!_" Naruto whined to his teammate, who he had dragged to search for the female teammate in and around town. "Where do you think Sakura-chan could go?"

Sasuke twitched, though he kept his calm façade as he responded with his usual 'Hn.'

Which Naruto responded with a pout, but neither the less, he continued talking animatedly, talking about various hiding spots like under the beds or in a tree.

Geez, for someone who wants to be the Hokage, he sure is clueless.

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke growled, irritated on how the blonde haired ninja was acting.

"What if she has a _lover_? Yeah, and he's like in a different ninja village. And he's a criminal. Oh and maybe he's married. Yeah and then he—"

"Naruto. Ami said _Kunoichi Protocol: Black Dove_. I'm sure that doesn't mean that Sakura is having an affair." Sasuke rolled his eyes, slightly amused on his predictions.

"Umm, did you say _Black Dove_?" Naruto whirled around, while Sasuke calmly turned around. See there's a difference.

"Hanabi? Hanabi Hyuuga?" Naruto asked, cocking his head sideways.

It was Hanabi Hyuuga, proudly wearing her Konoha Hiate on her neck, like Hinata. She was wearing a simple training black tank top and underneath was a fish net shirt. She wore khaki pants with a kunai pouch strapped to her thigh.

She had grown up since two years ago and was a Konoha Chuunin at age ten. She had stepped out of the dango shop the two teammates passed and heard Sasuke say about the oddly colored bird.

"Yes. Is there anything special about it?" Sasuke quietly asked, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Nothing special that you should need to know. Where did you hear that?" Hanabi asked, fiddling with her long raven hair.

"Ugh, Ami told Sakura-chan about this bird that she had missed or something like that. She said something about protocol?" Naruto answered, oblivious to the glare that Sasuke shot him since he had given away information carelessly.

"Thank you, Uchiha-kun, Uzumaki-kun," Hanabi said, bowing slightly. "I shall take my leave now."

And turning around, she darted through the streets. Unknown to her, Sasuke and Naruto were tailing her from the shadows.

Stalkers…

**XxXxX**

"Troublesome."

Shikamaru sighed, sitting up as he was lying against a tree trunk.

"It's our free day, Chouji. I don't want to ask Hokage-sama for a mission when we have a break. Why can't you be like Ino? She's spending the whole day shopping and pampering again. At least she gets the point of a _break_."

"Come on Shikamaru. I need to get a few missions pay check so Pa and I can hit the new barbecue restaurant down the block and I don't want to do it alone." Chouji said, puffing his cheeks out.

"Fine," Shikamaru sighed, standing up. "But next time, you're doing it alone."

"Thanks Shikamaru," Chouji smiled gratefully. "It's only a few C-rank missions around the village. Nothing big."

"It's still work."

"True."

The two friends continued to walk in silence, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence.

"Hey Shikamaru, do you mind if I check if Ino's home?" Chouji asked, as they passed the Yamanaka flower shop, which was next to the Yamanaka household.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"It's been awhile since we've been on a mission together as Team Ten, don't ya think?"

"Ino's probably not home. She went shopping."

"It won't hurt to look." Shikamaru didn't protest and the two walked (Shikamaru with his eyes closed) towards Ino's house.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" Chouji hesitantly asked.

"What?"

"Ino's key is still in the lock and the door's wide open." Shikamaru snapped his eyes open and he did saw Ino's key in the door lock and open.

"Do you think she was kidnapped? Ino is part of the Yamanaka clan?" Chouji asked, his eyes frantic and worried.

"There's no sign of struggle or a fight," Shikamaru said, closely inspecting the door. "She probably got called on an important mission or there was a sale and she forgot."

"If you say so…" Chouji said, still worried about the whereabouts of their other teammate.

"How troublesome. If you want, you can just ask Hokage-sama about it when we get there. I'm sure she'll know." Shikamaru yanked the key out of the lock and threw it inside before closing the door.

The two had continued walking to the Hokage Tower, but at a much faster pace than before, aware that Ino might be in danger.

"Shikamaru! Chouji!" The two whirled around and spotted Kiba; grinning widely while waving exuberantly, and Shino; aloof and still, hands stuffed in coats pockets.

"Oh, Hey Kiba, Shino!" Chouji greeted politely, before glancing around confused. "Kiba, where's Akamaru? Aren't you always together?"

At Chouji's question, Kiba jutted his bottom lip forward and boyish face former into a pout.

Though the others couldn't tell, they could imagine Shino rolling his eyes as he answered for him.

"Kiba had to take Akamaru to the vet during lunch when he ate some rotten sashimi."

"Anyway," Kiba said, his mind still on his nin-dog. "Where are you two heading?"

"Hokage Tower," Shikamaru answered simply, his hands behind his head.

"Do you mind if we come? Shino and I want to get a mission approved." Kiba asked, elbowing Shino in the gut.

"Sure, but we have to hurry up. I think that Ino's missing."

"_What_?"

**XxXxX**

"What do you mean that we can't go in?" Rock Lee demanded at the female Anbu. "We must see Hokage-sama to report our mission results!"

Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga had just came back from a two month long mission in Mizukagure, talking to the elders and the Mizukage about a truce between Konoha and Mizu. As soon as the mission was over, they were instructed to tell Tsunade about the outcome of there mission when the secretary told them that she was over there, pointing at the hallway where two female anbu were currently standing guard.

The two calming walked towards the hall, but as they were just about to enter, the two anbu stepped in front of them, telling them that they were permitted inside.

Now Lee was yelling at them, demanding for him and his teammate to let them through while Neji was calmly analyzing the scene silently with calculating eyes.

"Look. You two aren't allowed inside. Whatever you mission's results, it can wait. This is much more important," The one on the left said, making Lee grumble and walk away from the two anbu.

The two did not walk away from the tower, but instead were sitting in the chairs in the waiting area near the hallway, staring at the hallway as if it was the devil himself.

"Neji-kun! Why don't you think they won't let us in?" Lee asked, glancing at the Anbu.

"I'm not sure. Let's wait and see who are they letting in. They said they weren't allowing _us _in. They must be allowing someone else in," Neji answered quietly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"_Sugoi_, Neji-kun! You're really smart since if you notice that," Lee praised him and Neji inwardly cringe, knowing what was coming next.

"YOU'RE GLOWING WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH! GAI-SENSEI MUST BE SO PROUD OF YOU! NEJI-KUN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO BORROW A PAIR OF MY YOUTHUL SPANDEX?" Lee yelled, making the anbu glance his way.

"No Lee, I really don't," Neji sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing her eyes.

"Bushy Brows? Neji? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked as he appeared in front of the two, Sasuke trailing behind them.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun. We were supposed to tell Tsunade-sama about our mission results and Tsunade-sama is currently in that hallway, which the two anbu won't let us through. They said we're not permitted in so we're waiting to see who's allowed in," Lee said, his voice dropping into a regular indoor voice.

"Ahh, come on Bushy Brows, you know that they will let me through. Everyone loves me," Naruto bragged proudly.

It wasn't a lie though. Ever since he had defeated the Peins, whose real name was Nagato, and convince Nagato to bring back the people he killed back to life, he was a hero. Even though he was a jinchuuriki, everyone seemed to love him and treated him with respect.

As Naruto swaggered (yes, he really swaggered) towards the anbu, Neji and Sasuke weren't even paying attention to him.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

The two evenly glared at each other, milky white and obsidian eyes clashing together as Lee didn't pay them any heed as his attention was solely concentrated on Naruto.

"Excuse me, if you'll just let me through," Naruto said, trying to edge his way inside as the two were blocking the entrance.

"Sorry, Uzumaki-sama (Naruto beamed at that and his head t seem to get even larger) but we're not allowed to let you through." The one on the right said.

Naruto's face fell at the words and Sasuke stopped his glare fest with Neji enough to see Naruto's shock and disappointment and let a smirk grace his face.

"It's not fair…I'm the one who saved _their _lives…Not even letting me through…Not telling me a good reason…." Naruto mumble as he trudged towards the trio.

"Why are you two here?" Lee asked as the two sat on one of the large green couches.

"We were looking for Sakura-chan ("THE YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM?") because she mysteriously disappeared when Ami said something about protocol and black doves. When we were talking about that, Hanabi, you cousin, asked if we said about black dove and she raced off. We were tailing her but she had to do a D-rank mission with her team so we just went here, seeing if Tsunade-baa-chan knew where Sakura-chan is," Naruto explained, his previous bad mood gone.

"Hn." Neji simply said as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Hn." Neji glared at Sasuke, who had "Hn-ned' right after him.

"_Hn_."

"_Hn._"

"**Hn**."

"_**HN.**_" Sasuke smirked as Neji's glare became intense. Capitals, italics, bold face, beat that!

"It's like the battle of the prodigies!" The four looked around and saw Tenten giggling into her hand, wearing her black kimono top and green shorts. There were no weapons in sight (in sight, she probably had a katana strapped on her thigh or a pack of kunai in her bra or something like that) as she was wearing her civilian clothes, though her hair was still in her twin buns.

"Youthful Tenten-chan! It's such an honor to see you after two months!" Lee joyously cried out, as Neji simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey Lee, Neji! It's great to see you again! You too, Sasuke, Naruto," Tenten said with a smile, cheerful as ever.

"Whatcha guys up to?" She asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"We have to see Tsunade-sama but she's in there and the anbu won't let us in," Naruto whine, his brows furrowing.

Tenten just arched her eyebrows as she glanced at the two anbu.

"Wait a minute," She told them, jogging to them and having a quiet conversation with them as the four tried to hear what they were saying, though the only got snippets of their conversation.

"…is this…happening…again?" They heard Tenten say and the anbu on the left answered.

"…last night…..only…..missions….level…..actually…almost went to four, almost five." They couldn't hear the rest of the conversation and pretended they weren't eavesdropping as Tenten walked towards them.

"Guys, you won't see Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san, or some of the Kunoichi for awhile. I suggest that you forget about the corridor, it's nothing to your concern. Please, don't try to go inside or figure out what's happening. It's for the best," Tenten rushed. The minute she was done she sprinted inside the corridor, leaving the four confused.

However, though the four were still confused and wanted to know more, they did leave the Hokage tower, there mind pondering ideas on what was inside the corridor.

"What if it's a male strip club?"

-Thwack-

"Just shut up Naruto."

**XxXxX**

After several D-rank missions, Hanabi Hyuuga was free to leave. She was inwardly cursing her sensei, though outwardly she didn't show that she was upset as she respectfully bowed before she barreled towards the Hokage Tower.

It was already late in the afternoon when she was allowed to leave and couldn't help scold her for missing the black dove and had to hear it from a _shinobi_. She had learned about the code two years ago when she made Chuunin, briefly learned about it from her older sister and her academy teacher and she missed one of the most dark, obvious signs.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," She muttered as she passed Sasuke and Naruto, her sister's crush.

"What if it's a male strip club?" She heard Naruto say as she sighed. She wondered what her sister saw in him. Sure he was strong and loyal, but _seriously_! _Why him_? Why did her sister have to like some like _him_?

"Just shut up Naruto." And for once Hanabi was happy that an Uchiha was there as Naruto ceased his rambling and soon they were out of sight as she drew near the Hokage tower.

"Watch out!" However, Hanabi was slow to react as she ran into someone and they both toppled to the ground.

"Sorry, Nara-kun." She apologized, scrambling off him.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as Chouji helped him of the ground.

"Hanabi? What are you doing here?" Hanabi looked around and saw that her sister's teammate's, Kiba and Shino, were also there too.

"Nothing that you need to know, Inuzuka-kun," She told him hurriedly as she tried to squeeze pass them and to the entrance to the tower.

"You can't see Tsunade-sama, the guards aren't letting anyone through" Shino told her quietly but Hanabi just shook her hair, her chocolate brown locks wildly flailing around her.

"Maybe you can't, but I know I can," Hanabi said, trying to push Chouji out of the way.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked, not really interested but more out of habit.

"Look, it's not for you to know so just forget about it," Hanabi told them , running towards the entrance as Chouji stepped out of the way to let her through.

**An: The second chapter is up! I'd like to thank **

**Cute Amy**

**U987**

**Deadpeace6868**

**Etphonehome10**

**For reviewing, putting this story on alert, or putting a favorite on it. Please, review, it makes me happy!**

**Also, I want to get a better summary that would grab your attention. I don't know whether this one does so does anyone has an idea or is it fine the way it is?**

**Lots of Love, Azusa-Angel!**

**Please Review!**

**Or You'll Find Yourself **_**Without **_**A Belly Button In The Morning…**


	3. Tainted Innocence

**The Kunoichi Code**

**Chapter 3**

**Tainted Innocence**

**(I don't own Naruto)**

**XxXxX**

When Hanabi reached the end of the corridor, the only thing that was of great significance was a large double door. The Konoha symbol engraved on a golden plaque next to the large oak door. However, if you looked closely, you could see the faint outline of the female sign engraved over the Konoha symbol.

The young Hyuuga quickly opened the door and wasn't shocked to see Kunoichi of all ages that were Chuunin and up crowded in the large room. She immediately began scanning the room, looking for anyone she knew. She spotted Ino Yamanaka, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Yamanaka-san, what's the damage? What happened? Who's the dove for?" She whispered, though all the Kunoichi had heard it since the room was absolutely silent, looking sad and shocked.

"I think it would be best if you see for yourself. She's in the back room. Tsunade-sama, Kurenai-sensei, and Hinata are trying to console her, she's crying so much," Ino told her, tugging her towards the back room.

"But, who _is _it," Hanabi asked, though Ino didn't answer as heart wrenching sobs were heard.

In Tsunade's arms was a petite girl with tear stained obsidian that looked like she was only thirteen. She had long thick jet black hair that surrounded her entire body. She was sobbing loudly, thick pearly tears running down her cheeks as she clung to Tsunade. Kurenai and her sister, Hinata, were desperately trying to calm her down, but the girl kept crying loudly.

However, the thing that caught her attention was her skin. She had blotches of red skin everywhere as she could see. It looked like she had rubbed herself raw, cleaning so harshly that she broke the skin.

Hanabi swallowed a lump in her throat as she watched her sob. "Information, Yamanaka-san."

"Himeka Haruki," Ino sighed, her lids idled and her face pale. "Fourteen years old, Chuunin for two months. She has done six level one missions, two level three missions, and one level two missions. During her last mission, it appears that it was clearly underestimated; only saying that he was a level three at most. The mission was actually a level five and she was forced to level four and almost entered level five if her guard hadn't killed him in time."

"I'm dirty, I'm dirty, I'm dirty," She heard Himeka chant like a mantra, her voice only stopping to let a cry out.

"What about her skin?"

"The minute she stepped into Konoha, she went into the bath and scrubbed herself raw for three hours. We tried to pull her away but Tsunade-sama told us to wait until she was tired."

"I can't see this anymore," Hanabi said, turning around and walking back to the main room.

_I've only done two level one missions and she's just a year older than me and she was close to a level five_, Hanabi though, bringing her clammy hands up to her face.

She heard Ino stand next to her and couldn't help but let the tears well up in her eyes, though she did not let them fall.

"Come on," She heard her softly whisper, guiding her towards one of the couches where Sakura and Tenten were sitting at.

"Let's wait for her to calm down and let's hear her story. Her guard is telling us it would be better if we heard it from her mouth," Ino continued leaning against the couch while Hanabi sat between Sakura and Tenten.

**XxXxX**

Hours had passed since Himeka had entered the Kunoichi Only Corridor and all the Kunoichi could still hear her muffled sobs. Every thirty minutes, someone would replace the two who were comforting Himeka, though Tsunade stayed in the same place, cradling the young Kunoichi.

Hinata had come out along with her sensei and immediately headed over to Hanabi, wrapping her arms around her. With Hinata's small action, Hanabi let the tears fall which only made Hinata's grip tighter.

"How are you dealing? This must be your first Black Dove," Hinata murmured, settling between Hanabi and Sakura. Tenten was now in the back room, doing her best attempts to console the near hysterical girl.

"I'm scared," Hanabi told her sister truthfully. "I've only seen Haruki-san a few times, but she didn't deserve this. No one deserves this."

"I know," Sakura, who had heard everything Hanabi said, answered. "But it's the way of the Kunoichi. It's Kunoichi Code."

"Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san, Nee-san, can you explain to me more about the girls situation. I've only started doing Kunoichi Level One missions a few weeks ago and barely know about the code except for the basics."

"Of course," Ino answered, moving around so she was sitting on the couch's arm rest.

"Kunoichi Code is the Code that all Kunoichi's have to follow. There are a total of a hundred rules in the code, dozens of warnings, protocols, and training requirements in the Code. However, you want to know more about the Levels, right?"

"And some of the important protocols," Hanabi added as Sakura sighed.

"I'll start," Sakura said, biting the edge of her chapped lips. "There are in total, three major protocols in the Kunoichi Code. One of them is what we're doing right now, Black Dove. Regular doves are a sign of peace and innocence."

"So it means Black Doves are the opposite. Tainted…" Hanabi said as Ino nodded.

"Whenever a Black Dove is signaled, all available Kunoichi's head here, the Kunoichi Only Corridor. A Black Dove means something happened to a fellow Kunoichi. Usually it means someone's first Level Five or a mission gone wrong. We all try to help the fellow Kunoichi and stay here for a few days until they're healed enough to go outside and face shinobi's and family," Ino said.

"There are two other protocols, however we'll tell you about them later. It's best if you don't hear about it until you actually need to know," Hinata said, withdrawing her arms away.

"Now, there are Five Levels in Kunoichi missions. Level One is, as you know, a simple surveillance. You don't need to engage or talk to the suspect, but just spy and see what happens. They usually assign these to beginners since Level One's are just intelligence gathering, mostly to see how dangerous the suspect is." Hinata continued.

"Level Two is simple talk, casual flirting to get information. It's nothing dangerous and there's different types of Level Two missions, but let's not get too involved in it. Level Three is where the most experience Kunoichi work since one wrong move and you could be dead. Level Three is more intimate, kissing, touching, and stuff like that. First base in civilian terms. Used for assignation and intelligence gathering," Sakura cut in before Ino answered the next one.

"Level Four…Lever Four is the level where Himeka was forced into, used for assassination and intelligence gathering. Level Four is, well, when they are naked, making out, and stuff like that but not actually _sex_, a" Ino said nervously, not trying to give too much description.

"Yeah, I get it," Hanabi said, her hair covering her heavy blush that threatened to creep up her face.

"Level Five is simple," Hinata said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Level Five isn't used as much as the others, only for really important matters that could jeopardize the villages safety or something similar. But when it's used, it's basically all the way and the suspect is usually killed right after it."

"So, Haruki-san was close to a Level Five," Hanabi said as the three nodded.

"Kunoichi Missions are used to kill sex offenders, rapists, druggies, criminals and stuff. It's also used to get information like about village secrets or inside sources and things like that."

"But in doing so, we lose everything we hold dear," Hinata said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

**XxXxX**

Kurenai and Anko were one of them oldest still active Kunoichi's in the room. Though they were only in there early thirties, most Kunoichi's by then would be able to stop doing those types of missions and start working on a family or a relationship. However, Kurenai and Anko knew that if they stopping doing what they did, many young unsuspecting Kunoichi's would be pulled into the program and become what they were.

So, the two decided to do Kunoichi missions as long as they were allowed to, stalling from young chuunin's from the life before them.

"Anko, lay off the dango," Kurenai murmured, her crimson red eyes glancing at her purple haired friend who was eating stick after stick of dango.

"Nope," Anko answered simply, eating all three balls in one bite.

"Where did you get them anyway?" Kurenai asked. There wasn't any place to get any type of food in the KOC (Kunoichi Only Corridor). When the Kunoichi's stay over to comfort their fellow Kunoichi's, some ninja would venture out and order tons of food for them.

"I have my sources," Anko said mysteriously, discarding another stick into the waste basket that was already filled with similar sticks.

Before Kurenai could reply, the back door that led towards the crying teen flew open and Himeka walked out, sniffling, clinging onto Tenten, who looked extremely uncomfortable with the closeness but let her hold on to her.

Tenten set Himeka on an empty couch, she slowly detangled herself from her and Himeka used her small calloused hands to wipe away the stray tears that fell. Once Tenten sat down on one of the chairs in front of them, Tsunade and Shizune came out of the back room, Shizune whispering frantically to Tsunade.

"Do you think you can tell us what happened?" Tsunade hoarsely whispered. Himeka slowly nodded, hiccupping slightly.

"I-I was at t-the Cavern i-in the c-civilian village near Konoha b-because I was a-assigned a-a-a Level Three m-mission t-to A-a-a-aki-akiya," Himeka stuttered.

"You don't need to tell us his name," Shizune patiently said upon seeing her distress.

"O-okay. H-he was a s-supposed a-associate to a-a u-underground organization a-and I was supposed to s-s-se-seduce him t-to get information. T-the mission p-persona said I s-should p-play hard to get s-since he liked t-those t-t-ty-ty-type of girls. I did and w-when he t-told me the i-information a-after drinks, he led me to t-this h-h-hotel. I w-wasn't a-allowed to use my n-ninja t-training w-when h-he f-forced me down a-and t-t-t-took off m-my clothes," Himeka was near tears as Kurenai abruptly stood up and wrapped her arms around her. She was in the same exact position when she was younger and couldn't face any boy for months, staying confined in the KOC.

"W-when A-a-ayaka c-came, h-he was about t-too…" At this, Himeka turned to Kutenai's chest and sobbed, not being able to finish her story.

"He was about to take away her virginity," Ayaka, a blonde eighteen year old, who had a bitter expression on her face said. "I killed him before he could. But, Damnit. It's all my fault. If I took better watch of her, she wouldn't be like this!"

"It's not your fault," Anko said, her face somber.

"_NOT MY FAULT!_" She roared at her, standing up from her previous sitting position. "It's ALL MY FAULT! _I'm _supposed to watch over her! _I'm _supposed to be her senior to guide her! _I'm _the one supposed to make sure nothing goes wrong!"

The Kunoichi's in the room were silent as Ayaka continued to yell at Anko, whose face was expressionless.

"And when we went home! She went to the bath house and scrubbed herself _raw_! She kept saying she was dirty and had to wash it off._ I'm the one whose supposed make sure she wasn't going to be dirty and I failed! OF COURSE IT'S MY FAULT_!" Ayaka screamed, almost hysterically. Tears were falling from the eighteen year olds emerald green eyes.

"I-it's not your fault, A-ayaka," Himeka said quietly, still clutching Kurenai like a teddy bear. "I-it's mine. If-if I was m-more a-aware, we w-wouldn't be like this.

Ayake immediately froze at Himeka's words. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she tore her gaze from Himeka before dashing out the door.

Himeka looked saddened as she watched the wooden door swing on its hinges.

"Himeka," Tsunade said. "I know this is too soon but, what's the information you were sent out for. You never told us."

At this Himeka's eyes widened as if she remembered something before scrambling away from Kurenai, yelling to stop.

**An: The truth finally comes out. I thought the answer was pretty obvious but I guess it was just for me. I got a lot of questions so I'm going to take the time to answer without giving much away.**

**To Eat Fresh: Okay, I am trying to incorporate pairings into this fic but I'm undecided on which to presume. Maybe in a few chapters I'll make a poll on my profile for possible pairings but I'm not sure. I'm not sure if Temari will be in here. I only have the major plot down so it's a possible maybe. Okay, I watch the subtitled anime of Naruto and Naruto Shippunden and can't read the Naruto Shippunden manga since my library is behind on the manga. So, it's slightly AU after the Pein attack. Sasuke is back because I want him back, 'nuff said. Akatsuki will be in this fic but I'm not sure how and the Madara is still looming but he's not in it that much. Just mentioned. And sorry about my mistakes. I don't double check because I don't have enough time. I have a life.**

**Kunoichi Animagus Uzume****: As I put above yes there will be pairings. I didn't actually mean for Ami to be mean. It bugs me when some people make characters act like w*ores and b*tches since I like all characters, even the bad ones.**

**Nika-chan: No I did not adopt it. I tried to but I still haven't gotten answer. I posted this anyway -_-….**

**Okay, my authors note is getting a bit long so I'll wrap it up. Ayaka and Himeka are vital to the plot, but the story is not focused on them. During the middle of the story, there will be a lot of Himeka but that's about it. I get peeved when OC's steal the show except for some fanfics. I want to explain Kunoichi missions. They're done in pairs (except for level one, those are solo), one to actually do the seducing and one to watch them to see if they're okay. If the victim takes it too far, he ends up dead because the watcher would kill him. That's how it usually goes.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

**Lots of Love, Azusa Angel**

**P.S. Does anyone watch Ninja Warrior? I love the show and I would love to talk to anyone who watches it too!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Trip Down Memory Lane: Hinata Recalls

**The Kunoichi Code**

**Chapter 4**

**Trip Down Memory Lane: Hinata Recalls**

**(I don't own Naruto)**

**XxXxX**

"C-calm down!" Hinata raised her voice, though it was far from near from an an actual yell. All the Kunoichi's were confused as Himeka suddenly tumbled off the couch, yelling to stop.

"N-no! Leave me alone! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Himeka wailed, hugging her knees to her chest and tucking her head into her chest, resembling an oddly shaped ball.

Though it was oddly out of character for Hinata, she had simply reacted out of reflexes as she slapped Himeka on the cheek, a red hand print blending in with the red blotches on her stick. Once she did, she immediately widened her pale eyes and profusely apologized as Himeka, shell shocked, cradled her cheek.

"…Thank…..you…" She whispered, confusing the Kunoichi's even more, as she fingered her pale, skinny wrist.

"I'm sorry. I guess it was too early," Tsunade apologized, bowing her head, her blond pigtails swishing as she stood. "I'm sorry everyone but I have to leave. Though I am a Kunoichi, I still am the Hokage and have to do paperwork (she grumbled at this), hand out missions, and deal with brats."

Sakura had an odd feeling that she was talking about Naruto.

"Shizune, you're in charge. Anyone can leave when they want to or have to except for you Himeka. You should probably stay here for awhile." Readjusting her green airy jacket with the gamble insignia on the back, Tsunade made her way through the Kunoichi's and out the door.

The tense air had somewhat dropped as the Kunoichi's stiffly talked about missions and other things as it was rare for them to have such a large gathering. They Last Black Dove they had was four years ago and they would rather not talk about the sad incident.

"Hello. M-my name is Himeka H-haruki. It's a pleasure to meet you all," Himeka said formally, bowing so low that her back made an L shape.

"Stand up you maggot. There's no point in bowing and introducing yourself when we already know who you are," Anko moodily stand, peeved about being told off by the blonde who had fled earlier. Kurenai, who was sitting next to her, discreetly elbowing in a sharp manner at her ribs, a glare on her face as she introduced herself.

The girls of Konoha 9, Tenten, Hanabi, Kurenai, and Anko were all sitting on the couches and chairs near each other as Himeka awkwardly stood up.

"Here, you can sit next to me," Ino said, patting the empty spot next to her, a fixed smile plastered on her face. "I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"Yamanaka-san." Himeka nodded, sitting next to her in such a way that she didn't touch Ino or Sakura, who was sitting next to her. After an exchange of greetings, the eight had tried to carry a difficult conversation that only led to them to nervously shuffling and silence.

"Haruki-san?"

"Yes, Hyuuga-san?" All of the Kunoichi's except for Hanabi, Himeka, and Anko (who was pouting as she angrily chewing the rice dumpling) stared at them as they quietly talked.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I was wondering what was going to happen to you since of what happened."

"It's alright, Hyuuga-san. It's natural to be curious. I can't stay long for the KOC, the maximum is one year, not that I need that long. Hokage-sama has a plan for me to stay with another Kunoichi after I take extensive therapy, rehabilitation, hospital say, and other minor things."

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten had never heard such a polite formal conversation that was being exchanged by them. It sounded rehearsed, choreographed, flawless. It unnerved them, used to their teammate's type of talking by annoying catch phrases, short tempers, stoic answers, and lazy responses.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Hokage-sama is limiting my contact with…..s….shi…no…bi's…..f-for awhile. The elder, the women one, doesn't want me breaking down in front of them and risk them learning about the code."

"That's horrible," Sakura gasped, running her hand through her short bubble gum locks. Kurenai and Tenten both agreed with her, nodding curtly at Himeka.

"Not really," She said, lowing her gaze to her hands in her lap. "It makes sense. Besides, I'm quite grateful. I don't think I could face a b-boy for weeks, possibly months. I don't have much self confidence. That's why I became a Kunoichi, though I didn't think that this was what was actually what Kunoichi's were supposed to work as."

The younger girl reminded Hinata of herself as she was younger. Nervous with a low self esteem, always putting herself down. She remembered when she first started working a Kunoichi Operative when she was twelve after the Sound and Sand attack during the Rookie Nines first Chuunin Exams. She had started much younger than any other operative, as the youngest they allowed to recruit were fifteen. However, desperate times called for desperate measures and they hired Hinata, despite her young age.

"Himeka. You remind me a lot of myself. In many ways. Would you like me to tell you my first mission?" Kurenai warily glanced at her student. She had never told anyone except herself, Tsunade, and her therapist.

"If you want to." Despite her care free attitude, Himeka was actually interested on her first mission, as she had never heard another Kunoichi's missions since they decided they were private topics not for the public view unless it was important.

"I started much younger than any other Kunoichi at this business. I was only twelve years old, a newly made genin, who was still figuring out the evils of this world," Hinata started as the younger Kunoichi looked at her in shock. They had only known that Hinata had started earlier then her, but not that early.

"Still, they hired me regardless, desperate as many Kunoichi died in the war. They didn't train me as long as they should have and they thrusted me into the world of the Kunoichi Code confused and scared. My first mission was a Level Two. I had a week of training and was still nervous about the whole operation. The objective of the mission was to get my victim to pity me since I was pretending to be a blind waitress. When he dropped his guard, I would slip fast acting poison into his drink and then run before anyone captured me."

"Tsunade greatly disapproved of it, telling the elder to pick another Kunoichi, as she chose what missions we had to do. It's different now, Tsunade picks the missions but the elder greatly tries to push the younger ones to take some. This was about a few months after the Uchiha incident that you've heard about."

**XxXxX**

"_You can't be serious!" Tsunade yelled, standing up from her chair and punching the table in front of her, nearly breaking in half. Koharu looked calm and stern as she evenly stared at Tsunade. Koharu was the female elder of Konoha, a strict, unrelenting, elder who seems to care only of the village's image instead of the people in it._

"_I am, Tsunade-hime."_

"_Don't call me that you crazy old bat!" Tsunade barked at her, though Koharu only blinked._

"_I am sorry. Many Kunoichi have died and Hyuuga-san must take on her role as a true Kunoichi."_

"_Well why her? What about Tenten, she is older and more experienced. Hinata barely knows what a true Kunoichi is while Tenten is familiar about it. You use another Kunoichi who still is in action!"_

"_It is my final decision. I will take my leave now." Koharu stood up brushed the nonexistent dust of her silk robe and took her leave._

"…_Hinata. How much did you hear?" There was shuffling behind the curtain before a flustered Hinata peered behind the yellow curtains, embarrassed she had been caught spying._

"_Enough to know what's happening," Hinata whispered, moving her gaze downwards._

"_I'm so sorry," Tsunade apologized as Hinata walked out, her bangs hiding her large eyes._

"_I-it's alright. Y-you were t-the one s-standing up for me, s-so, thank you." Hinata gave a tentative smile, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear._

"_I'm going to teach you as much as I can in a week. Koharu made it final about the mission's time and such. I've so very sorry." Offering her hand, Hinata took it slowly and led her out to the meeting room and led her to her office, locking the doors and closing the blinds._

_During the week, Hinata and Tsunade met up every morning and Hinata went home every night near ten. Hinata paid attention to all her lessons but couldn't seem to focus, her mind wandering about the disastrous results that were bound to happen._

"_Hinata, are you ready?" Tsunade asked on the night of her mission. She, along with Kurenai, was at the gates with her. _

"_N-no," She stuttered out honestly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear._

_Because of the mission, Hinata had to endure hours of preparation. Her short hair that barely reached the nape of her neck was painfully twisted into a half ponytail with a red ribbon, giving the illusion that her hair was longer. She was forced into wearing a childish white dress with pink trim and had uncomfortable baby doll shoes that were a size to small on her feet._

_They didn't bother to change anything about her eyes, saying that it was going to give her the illusion that she was blind instead of a Hyuuga._

"_It'll be fine," Kurenai assured, handing her a small vial filled with a powder that looked like sugar." You have to put this in his drink. It's tasteless, odorless, and practically untraceable."_

_I slipped it into my pocket before biting my lip._

"_You remember the mission info?" Tsunade asked._

"_Y-yes."_

"_All right. Good luck, Hinata."_

_It only took several minutes before she entered the civilian only village, since it was practically near Konoha. She had adopted the façade of a young, innocent girl, blindly stumbling in the village, even using her hands to grasp the walls beside her._

_She had entered the café where her victim was rumored to be in, and sure enough, she saw him idly sipping water, a blank expression on his face._

_She pretend stumble in his direction before she faked a trip and landed in front of his table. She wildly grasped upwards, pretending that she was looking for something to help her up and the man, whose name was Akito, took pity on her and helped her up._

"_I-I'm s-sorry," She apologized, her voice muted._

"_No, it's alright," Akito said, offering a small smile. "Why is a blind girl like you walk about at this time of night?"_

_Hinata flushed, more out of habit then desire. "I-I was just t-talking a walk."_

"_Would you like to have a drink with me?"_

"_Y-yes, I-I would l-like that."_

**XxXxX**

"Since I had to pretend I was blind and innocent, I couldn't defend myself or it would immediately signal that I was a ninja and the information would've been lost. When I had finally slipped him the poison, he had purposefully spilled my drink onto me and took me into the bathroom to help me clean up."

"That night, I-I was raped." The Kunoichi's, with their super powerful awesome ninja hearing, had heard everything she was saying and was tearing up at the point, and listened to Hinata's story. Himeka looked shocked as Hanabi was staring at Hinata in fright. She had never told her that.

"When I woke up the next morning, I was naked and frightened. I immediately rushed to Konoha and confessed to Tsunade-sama and Kurenai-sensei. It turned out that I was pregnant."

Ino and Sakura gasped loudly at that, both clinging onto each other.

"Tsunade-sama urged me to have an abortion. I refused. I didn't want to end a child's life just because of my problems. So, in secret from everyone else, I kept it. I didn't do any stannous missions, Tsunade-sama cast a high ranking genjutsu to hide my bump, and I didn't go home as the Hyuuga's would see right through the genjutsu. I stayed at the KOC and when I was six months, I went into early labor. The baby was a still born, I didn't know for how long but it was. I buried it and named it. Her name was Hikaru Hyuuga and she never opened her eyes."

**An: This was more of a filled chapter but I will do these so you can know what goes on in Kunoichi missions. I'll probably do Tenten next, but I wanted to do Hinata. Hinata's stutter is because she is nervous around men, especially since that accident. She isn't as nervous with her family or her teammates but she is reluctant to get close to other men, even though she has a crush on Naruto.**

**I won't be updating for awhile. I'm moving into a new house and I'm heading to school soon so I won't have a frequent updates anymore.**

**Etphonehome10: I wanted to get a beta but this is more of a side project and I don't have time. Sorry! I try to get a lot of mistakes out of the way but I always miss some. Sorry if my writing has poor qualities sometimes!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. It will probably be another week or two until my next update. I just wanted to get my story out so that was why I did such fast updates but now it will probably be a week between updates.**

**Lots of Love, Azusa-Angel**

**Please Review!**


End file.
